


In The Crosshairs

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [22]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, AC/DC - Freeform, Gen, Highway to Hell, October 22, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Road Trips, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 22 ...in which it's not the road trip you have to worry about.





	In The Crosshairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Bruce, Highway to Hell by AC/DC

"What's the worst that could happen?" Darcy threw her head back and laughed at Bruce Banner's best friend's concerns that this might not be the best time to travel. That laying low usually meant staying in one secure place rather than leapfrogging cross country with their friends piled into two other cars on the way somewhere out West. Less populated, but less secure. With even less backup.

She had the Hulk and Captain America. Very little could slow down either, she reminded him, waving away Tony's fears. She climbed into the passenger seat of the little two-door convertible beside her occasionally big green boyfriend.

"Just..." The billionaire pressed his lips together firmly, then added two final reminders. "Keep an eye out. Ross isn't the only goon we need to watch out for."

Little did he know..., Brock chuckled under his breath, repositioning the rifle scope to track the billionaire and his fiancé back towards the main complex of the upstate Avengers facility hand in hand.

As the trio of cars disappeared over the horizon, two shots rang out.


End file.
